The present invention pertains to a door actuating control and particularly one for use in a vehicle.
Conventional interior door handles for a vehicle are typically mounted to a panel of the door which includes a trim bezel and mounting hardware for a pivoted handle which mechanically interconnects through a mechanical link to a door latch for opening or unlatching the door. Such construction requires somewhat difficult mechanical interconnection of the linkage to the door operating handle during installation of the panel to the door. Further, such construction requires relatively closely controlled tolerances between the door actuating lever and the door panel as well as the door and its latching mechanism so the various parts align properly for assembly and do not stick or bind once assembled.
A relatively large opening is required in the door panel for the door actuating handle which includes a segment which extends through the panel to connect with the linkage. This opening allows leakage of a significant amount of air into the vehicle which is particularly noticeable in northern climates during winter months where very bitter outside temperatures and high vehicle speeds can result in an uncomfortably cold draft next to the arm of a vehicle occupant.